This invention relates to copolyimide membranes with high permeability and high selectivity for olefin/paraffin separations.
In the past 30-35 years, the state of the art of polymer membrane-based gas separation processes has evolved rapidly. Membrane-based technologies have advantages of both low capital cost and high-energy efficiency compared to conventional separation methods. Membrane gas separation is of special interest to petroleum producers and refiners, chemical companies, and industrial gas suppliers. Several applications of membrane gas separation have achieved commercial success, including nitrogen enrichment from air, carbon dioxide removal from natural gas and from enhanced oil recovery, and also in hydrogen removal from nitrogen, methane, and argon in ammonia purge gas streams. For example, UOP's Separex™ cellulose acetate spiral wound polymeric membrane is currently an international market leader for carbon dioxide removal from natural gas.
Polymers provide a range of properties including low cost, permeability, mechanical stability, and ease of processability that are important for gas separation. Glassy polymers (i.e., polymers at temperatures below their Tg) have stiffer polymer backbones and therefore let smaller molecules such as hydrogen and helium pass through more quickly, while larger molecules, such as hydrocarbons, pass through more slowly as compared to polymers with less stiff backbones. Cellulose acetate (CA) glassy polymer membranes are used extensively in gas separation. Currently, such CA membranes are used for natural gas upgrading, including the removal of carbon dioxide. Although CA membranes have many advantages, they are limited in a number of properties including selectivity, permeability, and in chemical, thermal, and mechanical stability.
The membranes most commonly used in commercial gas and liquid separation applications are asymmetric polymeric membranes and have a thin nonporous selective skin layer that performs the separation. Separation is based on a solution-diffusion mechanism. This mechanism involves molecular-scale interactions of the permeating gas with the membrane polymer. The mechanism assumes that in a membrane having two opposing surfaces, each component is sorbed by the membrane at one surface, transported by a gas concentration gradient, and desorbed at the opposing surface. According to this solution-diffusion model, the membrane performance in separating a given pair of gases (e.g., CO2/CH4, O2/N2, H2/CH4) is determined by two parameters: the permeability coefficient (abbreviated hereinafter as permeability or PA) and the selectivity (αA/B). The PA is the product of the gas flux and the selective skin layer thickness of the membrane, divided by the pressure difference across the membrane. The αA/B is the ratio of the permeability coefficients of the two gases (αA/B=PA/PB) where PA is the permeability of the more permeable gas and PB is the permeability of the less permeable gas. Gases can have high permeability coefficients because of a high solubility coefficient, a high diffusion coefficient, or because both coefficients are high. In general, the diffusion coefficient decreases while the solubility coefficient increases with an increase in the molecular size of the gas. In high performance polymer membranes, both high permeability and selectivity are desirable because higher permeability decreases the size of the membrane area required to treat a given volume of gas, thereby decreasing capital cost of membrane units, and because higher selectivity results in a higher purity product gas.
Light olefins, such as propylene and ethylene, are produced as co-products from a variety of feedstocks in a number of different processes in the chemical, petrochemical, and petroleum refining industries. Various petrochemical streams contain olefins and other saturated hydrocarbons. Typically, these streams are from stream cracking units (ethylene production), catalytic cracking units (motor gasoline production), or the dehydrogenation of paraffins.
Currently in industry the separation of olefin and paraffin components is performed by cryogenic distillation, which is expensive and energy intensive due to the low relative volatilities of the components. Large capital expense and energy costs have created incentives for extensive research in this area of separations, and low energy-intensive membrane separations have been considered as an attractive alternative.
In principle, membrane-based technologies have advantages of both low capital cost and high-energy efficiency compared to conventional separation methods for olefin/paraffin separations, such as propylene/propane and ethylene/ethane separations. Three main types of membranes have been reported for olefin/paraffin separations. They are facilitated transport membranes, polymer membranes, and inorganic membranes. Facilitated transport membranes, or ion exchange membranes, which sometimes use silver ions as a complexing agent, have very high olefin/paraffin separation selectivity. However, poor chemical stability due to carrier poisoning, high cost, and low flux currently limit practical applications of the facilitated transport membranes.
Separation of olefin from paraffin via conventional polymer membranes has not been commercially successful due to inadequate selectivities and permeabilities of the polymer membrane materials, as well as due to plasticization issues. Polymers that are more permeable are generally less selective than are less permeable polymers. A general trade-off has existed between permeability and selectivity (the so-called “polymer upper bound limit”) for all kinds of separations, including olefin/paraffin separations. In recent years, substantial research effort has been directed to overcoming the limits imposed by this upper bound. Various polymers and techniques have been used, but without much success in terms of improving the membrane selectivity. On the other hand, inorganic membranes, such as carbon molecular sieve and zeolite inorganic membranes, potentially offer adequate selectivities. However, they are brittle and currently too costly to be commercially useful for large scale applications.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide processes for olefin/paraffin separation using cost effective membranes that have high selectivity and that are highly permeable.
The present invention discloses copolyimide membranes with unusual high selectivity and permeability for olefin/paraffin separations such as for propylene/propane, butene/butane, and pentene/pentane separations as well as methods for making and using these membranes.